


Kiss and Tell

by crazedgingr666



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lipstick, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazedgingr666/pseuds/crazedgingr666
Summary: When an innocent game of truth or dare turns much more personal. One co-worker will confess her feelings for the handsome doctor without uttering a single word about how she feels.





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, there is someone who has posted a nearly identical version of this story on Fanfiction (aside from the one I originally posted under my own username). For the record, this piece was posted first and I am aware of this copycat. Thank you.

“Yeah, you like that? That good for you?” Derek laughs while performing a very sensual lap dance for Penelope.

“Oh yeah baby!” she cries back, laughing harder than ever before.

“Time’s up!” I shout.

“What? Already?”

“Hey, if you want to go longer.”

“Oh, I can go all night, pretty girl,” Morgan says seductively, waggling his eyebrows and laughing. He stands from Penelope’s lap and picks up his shirt from the floor that had been thrown half way through the dance. “All right, now you’re turn,” he says looking at JJ.

“Hell, let’s go dare.”

“Good choice. My next truth was gonna be what your favorite position is with Will!” Garcia chimes in, a huge grin still plastered onto her face. JJ scoffs with a smile.

“Okay. I dare you to…” Morgan looks around the room, tapping his chin with a finger.

“Drink some of my coffee,” Spencer murmurs with a small smile dancing over his face.

“That’s good, kid! Drink some of his sugar watered down with coffee!” Morgan exclaims.

“You mean the coffee that’s been sitting on his desk since last night?” JJ asks.

“The very one. Drink up!” Morgan hands the cup over to JJ. She glances down at the contents before closing her eyes and putting the cup to her lips. A second later, she scrunches up her face and pulls the cup away, swallowing hard.

“That’s so gross, Spence. You can barely taste the coffee!” she cries, reaching for her water bottle and taking a long swig.

“I think that’s the point,” I say, bumping Spencer with my shoulder. He looks over and smiles at me, a light blush over his cheeks.

“Yeah? You think so? All right, you’re turn!” JJ exclaims, nodding at me and coughing into her elbow.

“Dare.”

JJ smiles wickedly and scoots over to me, leaning into my ear.

“Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing?” Morgan calls.

“This one is too personal to say out loud,” JJ says, then leans back into my burning ears. I can already tell what she’s going to have me do by the evil sparkle in her eye.

“Is it too late to pick truth?”

“You picked dare. You have to. Besides, truth is the same request, just out loud,” she smiles.

I suck in a breath and weigh my options. “Pen, can I borrow your lipstick?”

“Oh. Oh so that’s what this is. Oh, I whole-heartedly approve of this!” Penelope scrambles around in her purse before producing her classic red lipstick and shoving it into my open palm along with a small mirror.

I rub the tip over my finger, then flatten my lips and apply the color. I press my lips together and run them over each other, working the product in. When I’m satisfied, I close the compact and take another breath. “Don’t move,” I tell Spencer.

He straightens and runs a nervous tongue over his lips. “Why?”

I get down on all fours and crawl up into his lap. I run my fingers over his hair, moving the few strands on his forehead. I close my eyes and lean in. I can hear Spencer’s small gasp as I press my lips to his forehead and Derek crying out behind me. When I pull back, there’s a large, mouth-shaped mark on Spencer’s brow.

I can feel my face burning the color of my lips and Spencer’s new mark. Penelope whistles and JJ rubs Spencer’s shoulder while Derek laughs. I can feel Spencer’s gaze on me. “What’d you do that for?” he asks.

“My dare…”

“JJ, you dared her to kiss my forehead?”

“No. I dared her to show you how she feels about you.” I can practically hear the smug look on her face as I stare down at my hands in my lap.

“You look ridiculous, man,” Derek laughs.

I can hear the shutter of a camera. “Hey, don’t take a picture!” Spencer shouts, looking right above my right shoulder.

“Too late, boy genius! Emily doesn’t believe she did it so I need proof!” Penelope’s fingers fly over her phone and a whoosh emerges from the device.

“Your turn, now kid,” Derek calls.

Spencer swallows hard and curls a finger under my chin. “What do you want me to do?” he whispers, a mischievous glint in his eye.

My face burns harder than before and I can barely get any words out before he pulls me down into a passionate kiss. My fingers find their way into his hair and his run up the length of my back. One hand remains on my waist while the other travels high up into my hair, tugging at the strands. I break the kiss to lean my head back into his hand and he kisses his way down my jaw, my throat, and into the hollows of my neck. Cheering erupts from the others, Penelope’s camera snapping over and over again.

“I’m so glad this is happening!” she shouts.

Spencer finally pulls away from my skin, smiling down at his work then up at me. His lips are smudged with small traces of red, the rest of which is trailed down the path he took along my neck. At the very base of my throat lies a hickey.

As I stumble from his lap, Penelope snaps a picture of the bruise. “Nice battle scar, pretty girl,” Derek smirks.

“Emily is freaking out!” Penelope cries, snapping picture after picture of Spencer and me.

“Penny, you’re crazy!”

“Crazy about you, lover,” she whips back with a wink.

“Not as much as me,” Spencer murmurs in my ear, pulling me back down into his lap and running a sultry hand down my arm.

“We’d better go before they start getting really crazy,” Derek smiles while standing from his chair.

 “Make good choices!” JJ calls over her shoulder as she closes the door behind them.

Spencer and I share a small smile. “So, now what?” I ask as I curl my arms around his neck.

“Now, I believe would be the appropriate time to invite you over to my apartment where we can continue this wonderful game.” Spencer wraps his arms around my waist and hugs my body to his.

“Sounds delightful. However, I must ask that you wipe that off your face before we go,” I laugh, pointing to the red mark on his brow.

“Why? I like it. It matches the ones I gave you,” he murmurs, his eyes dancing with lust.

“You keep talking like that and we’re never going to make it out of here.”

“Fine by me,” he says, lifting me up from the chair to lay me down across the table. “I can make do with what’s in front of me right here.”


End file.
